1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to forced air driers for food such as fruit and the like. Heated air is forced to pass by the food being supported by drawers having screens and reflector structure so that the food is heated from all sides simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type driers is that the heated air passes by convection rather than being forced by blowers. This will dry food but will involve a considerable period of time to do so.
Another problem with known type devices is that the food is not uniformly heated and exposed to the drying air on all sides of same, but the heating air and drying air only has excess to the food along some of the sides thereof and the side resting upon the food holder is prevented from being properly dried.
Another problem with known type food driers is that they do not provide special provision for heating the side of the food being supported by the drier structure.
Another problem with known type devices is that they involve the use of steam which has inherent problems and dangers associated therewith.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are complicated and awkward to use. Many of them do not provide any provision for variation of the flow path of the heated air used for the drying of the food, and also do not offer flexibility as to the number of units which may be exposed to the heated air at one time.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 183,630; W. Braidwood; Oct. 24, 1876.
U.S. Pat. No. 253,257; J. O. Beazley; Feb. 7, 1882.
U.S. Pat. No. 535,662; A. H. Blackburn; Mar. 12, 1895.
U.S. Pat. No. 640,936; T. F. Parsons; Jan. 9, 1900.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,946; E. I. Fuller; Sept. 12, 1944.
None of these prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.